In an electronic component, an internal space is hermetically sealed so that properties of an electronic component element mounted in the internal space are prevented from being deteriorated. Examples of known electronic component elements that require such hermetic seal include a semiconductor element and a piezoelectric element. Here, the electronic component includes, for example, a main body package made up of a base and a metal lid. In an internal space of the main body package, a semiconductor element, a piezoelectric element and the like are mounted (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
A package for electronic component storage described in Patent Document 1 is configured by bonding a metal lid to a box-shaped insulating substrate (base) in which electronic component elements are stored.
In such conventional art described in Patent Document 1, a GND line pattern is formed on the base so that the metal lid is grounded and thus electromagnetic interference (EMI) is reduced.